David's First Vampire Christmas A Speculative Fic
by Lestat Lebrat
Summary: A random cumpulsion lead me to make a short pointless skit. I'll fix it if it gets over 250 hits between now and the end of next month. David's having his first Vampire Xmas and strange things keep happening.
1. Chapter 1

**David's First Vampire Christmas.**

Lestat: Louis! Come now, buck up! It's David's first Christmas. Be cheerful for his sake.

Louis: Nothing to be cheerful about! You'll stay by him all day and night and ignore me!

Daniel: Yeah! All you mean makers do! I get no love either this Christmas!

Louis: Gasp! Why? Who is doing this to you? :o

Daniel: *Growling* Marius……he stole my Armani…..I steal his Pandora in replacement!!! *Runs away on mad torrent intent on kidnapping Pandora.*

Louis: He isn't going to get Pandy is he?

Lestat: Nope, Armand's hanging with her, Marius, Benji and Sybelle.

Daniel: *Runs in crying dramatically* WAAAA!!!! ((^^)) He no love me no mooooore!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

*Armand walks in looking confused, surrounded by Mari, Pandy, Benji, and Sybelle.*

Louis: *Glares holes into Armand's Head* Now look what you did! I cannot even look at you, traitor! *Runs away after Danny crying*

Marius: Is it me or are those two particularly emotional tonight? "

Armand: What did I do? WAA!!! They hate me. Oh no….NO! It's…..a SPEC! Run for cover!!!! *Dives under desk. Piano abruptly drops down from no where and a 'squish' noise is heard.*

Lestat: Armand! You made a mess on my carpet! Do you know my squished friend how long it will take to get the stain that is you out?!? : \

David: First Christmas! First Christmas! Tree time now! *Grabs Lestats hand and attempts to drag him off to the tree.*

Lestat: wait beloved. Let's get Armand out from under the piano and then we can do tree time.

*15 minutes later Armand is free and they are all standing outside Louis room where Danny and Louis took hide.*

Lestat: *Calls in tempting voice* Louis…..Daniel…..I have presents…..

*Door opens a crack and Louis nose and one curious eye peak through out to look at the presents.*

Louis: Presents? *Even more curiously looking at them.*

Lestat: Yes Louis. Presents for you and Danny.

Louis: YAY! PRESENTS! WE LOVED! :3

Lestat: But! If you want presents you have to come sit by the tree.

Louis: AWWWW! Why? *Pout*

Armand: *Smooching up to Louis and Daniel* It isn't Christmas without you two amazing fledglings, whom we absolutely adore.

Louis and Daniel: Awwww……I feel loved!

Louis: YAY! Danny, you me and Armand can have a sleepover while Lestat fusses over David!

Daniel: Ohh!! Can we?! Can we please Armani!!!!??? Pwease *Puppy face*

Armand: *Thinking of all the fun they cold have…cooking smores for Mojo….Annoying Lestat….Playing Twister *Evil Mental Grin*………..did Armand mention Annoying Lestat?* Yes! We can have a sleepover!

*Lightning strikes Armand for his thoughts*

Lestat: HAHAHA! The spec writer doesn't like you apparently! Poor Armand! BWAHAHAHA!

Louis: You mean this is a Spec written by some crazy chick/dude with to much time on her/his hands?

Lestat: Of course if this wasn't a Spec then I couldn't do this *Snogs Pandora* without getting beaten up by Mariu-

*Marius attacks Lestat in jealously while Pandora recovers from shock*

David: If this is a Spec then who's writing it I wonder.

Spec Writer: You might not remember me, David Talbot, but I remember you!!! Mwahahaha........

Armand: *still burnt* Oh no, not this Spec writer! It hates me! Really it does.

Daniel: It? Why's it an it? Why's it not a she or he or he-she she-he person?

Lestat Lebrat: Cause my gender are my business! : p Not my problem if you hate me for it.

Louis: We apologize for offending you oh wise one! *Backs away into corner looking up at roof cautiously*

Lestat Lebrat: Oh Yay! You spoke to me! I love your story! You're so cool and sad and deep! Can I has autograph?

Louis: Sure! Louis Pointe du Luc

Lestat Lebrat : *Feints with happiness*

David: OY! Wake up! Who'll continue the Spec?! How shall we survive!!!

Louis: *Slaps David* Why you were made………….

Daniel: Hmm…Oh well. I'll end this Spec then, Okay? *Looks at Lestat, Louis, David, Marius to see them still fighting. Looks to Pandora to see her taking a nap.* OHHH! I've always wanted to do this! Tha-tha-tha-tha- that's all folks!*LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL*

A/N: Sorry I am really bored right now. I did this just because I have nothing better to do until I overcome my writers block on one of my stories I promised to work on. I also wanted to see if I could write a Spec : P so you don't have to review this one if you don't want to, my other stories need rating though! *Hint hint*

Au Revoir!

Lestat Lebrat


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**Is anyone reading this?! If yes review if no then please understand when I stop writing it.**

**Lebrat Lestat**


End file.
